SP writing competition
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: My friends and I are having a fanfic writing competition on here. Please vote for your favorite story. I don't think there will be anything bad but i'm not sure.
1. Intro

**_Hello, fan fiction readers! If you've read my other fics you know I'm terrible at uploading, but this is different. I'll be uploading once a week unless something comes up. I guess I should explain what this is. _**

******_My friends and I are obsessed with Skulduggery Pleasant and love writing fanfics. So I came up with this idea for the four of us to write stories as a kind of competition. We each get a turn to choose the topic then we'll have to write a short fic about it. All the fics will be uploaded onto the same story so you don't have to worry about going onto different stories. Your job is to vote for your favorite in each topic. _**

**_Don't worry about hurting our feelings. We have none! Remember we like Skulduggery Pleasant. Which makes us emotionless. _**

**_Here are the writers:_**

**_Me (Brookey): I'm pretty good at depressing stories, but I'm also good at writing the stupidest ones you'll ever read. I suck at romances though._**

**_Sara (Sasa): She's really good at everything. Especially romances and anything sappy. She's also good at depressing stories. I think she'd have trouble with funny ones without any romance._**

**_Bailey (Walter): She writes differently from Sasa and I. She writes more romance/adventure/princess stories. She can be depressing, but she's way better at the ones listed above. I think she'd have the most trouble with funny or depressing ones._**

**_Criztiana (Criz): She isn't as into writing as the rest of us and I've only read like two things of hers, but she had all these great ideas and her thought process is good enough that this will be easy for her. She'll be great with funny and romance. She'd be okay at adventure and amazing at spoofs. I think depressing ones will be the hardest for her. She's too goofy for that. _**

**_To vote please just say the name in the parentheses. We're writing these on our phones so grammar and shortness will be a problem. We will each have our own chapter so it doesn't get confusing. Please tell us what you think of all the stories. You could rate them from favorite to least favorite if you want. Our chapters will be our own with AN's from the writer. The other three will post our comments at the bottom. Yes, we get to rate too. _**

**_I already know Sasa's going to win. We have to people in advanced English (Walter and I) and three who have read the whole series (All except Sasa), but she's still going to win._**

**_P.S. Please excuse Sasa, because she hasn't read all the books yet. We're going to try not to write spoilers in as best we can. Oh, and please don't vote for the person, because you like their personality better. We all know Sasa's the friendly one, Criz is the funny ditzy one, Walter's the polite one, and I'm the awkward weird one. _**

**_(Criz has a really busy schedule so she won't be able to post as much as us. She won't be in the first one due to cheerleading tryouts)_**


	2. Brookey

**_AN: Hello, readers. This is my story for the prompt: Valkyrie dies; Skulduggery depressed. I came up with this prompt so my story goes first. I don't want to say too much about my story or too much here in general. Please don't vote until you've read everyone's story. Anyway, here's my story. Hope you like it!_**

_Valkyrie Cain has died the death of a monster, _he thought numbly.

He watched the people cheer. They cheered, because she was gone. How could someone celebrate the death of someone so important?

They all seem to have forgot, she was a hero. Did they not remember all the times she put her life on the line for them? For these stupid sorcerers.

He was alone again. He had no one left. Could he trust anyone anymore? He doubted it. Not after all the betrayal and deaths. He didn't want to be around others. All he wanted was her.

Skulduggery Pleasant, the great skeleton detective brought down by the death of another. No one ever thought it would happen. He took death as well as he took punches, but this one was different.

She was his reason for living. After killing Serpine, he had nothing, but Valkyrie. She was there. She gave him a reason to live.

There was so much he wanted to show her. So much he wanted to tell her. So much she needed to hear. It was too late now.

He took their long lifespans for granted. Figuring he'd tell her later or he'd show her later. Now it was too late.

This sharp tongued skeleton was at a loss for words around her. They complemented each other beautifully. They kept each other in check. She kept him sane and he did the same for her.

He missed their sarcastic conversations and witty remarks. He missed fighting beside her. He missed her.

He wished he could cry or do something to show the pain he was feeling. Being a skeleton was a burden.

He sat there in the middle of a celebration, his head down, crying imaginary tears. On the inside he was broken again. On the outside, nothing but a pile of bones. He wasn't something amazing. He was dead, inside and out.

Valkyrie had brought him to life. She took the dead out of the skeleton. With her, he was alive for the first time. He was broken then, but that girl picked up his pieces and put him together again. She saved him countless times, but he couldn't do the same for her.

She was always trying to be like him. She wanted to be as powerful as him, as respected, as brilliant. But in truth she was _so _much better than him and she never even knew it/

She spent her life trying to be a hero with a monster living inside her. She was stronger than him in so many ways. He wished she knew that.

She had told him he was her hero. He didn't deserve to be anyone's hero. He was a liar. He was a monster, but she couldn't see that. All she saw was the good in him. He didn't think he had any good left. But she had found the tiny sliver of good. She had awakened it again. He loved her for that.

He loved her for so many reasons. She was his hero. She made him feel human again.

He remembered all the promises he had made her. Had he kept any of them? One, he had kept one. The worst one he could've ever made. He didn't want to make that promise, but it's what she wanted and he would do anything for her.

A rather drunk sorcerer clapped him on the back. Congratulating him on the victory. If he wasn't in such a daze he would've broke his hand, but Skulduggery didn't care anymore.

He wanted to turn around and tell that moron that it wasn't a victory. That the only reason he did it was because he promised her. She made him promise.

His head sank lower down until he thought it would fall off.

He remembered her face. Covered in blood and tears. No longer the ever confident Valkyrie. He still felt her body pressed against his skeletal frame. He still heard her voice, a soft whisper begging him to end it. And he remembered her last words. Words he barely heard, words he always wanted to say. He wished he could've said them back to her, but he didn't.

He felt the weight of the gun in his empty hand. He still felt her limp body. His arms heavy and covered in blood. His favorite suit covered in _her _blood.

Why didn't he say it? Why did he have to be such a coward? Instead of the words he always wanted to say. Two stupid ones stumbled out of his stupid mouth. Be brave. What kind of last words were those?

Skulduggery heard a crack. He felt weight leaving his body but he ignored it. His body falling apart. He looked up and said the words he always wanted to say before he died.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

Those were the words he greeted her with when he saw her again. Those words that have always been on the tip of his nonexistent tongue. He was human again, no longer breathing. But now he was happy. He was with her again.

**_~REVIEWS~_**

**_Sasa Review: -.- darn you Brookey that's the best one -.-_**

**_Walter Review: Aw happy ending._**


	3. Walter

**_AN: Hey this is flamingo Walter. This is my submission to the contest. Val's dead; skulmans depressed. _**

It was done. She was gone. He had fulfilled his promise. He looked down at the gun in his hand. It had done the job almost too well. The moment was etched into his mind, replaying over and over again with heart wrenching clarity. He had been fighting her other self. Valkyrie had broken through. Valkyrie had broken through. She had fallen to her knees and met his gaze. "Do it. Do it now." He had shaken his head, unwilling to be without her. Shaking she started to cry. "Please, I can't live like this. She's winning. There will not be another chance. Kill me Skulduggery. Kill me now." He lifted his gun to her head, hand trembling, but still, he hesitated. Seeing what he was doing, she smiled, and pressed the gun to her forehead. "Goodbye Skulduggery." Even now, through the rain pouring around him, he saw where he had to bury her. He saw her blood, permentaly staining the ground. All his losses hit him at once, and he fell to his knees, wishing more than ever to be able to cry, to be able to release the absolute despair he was living in. "All of my friends are dead." He said, as he built up a grand funeral pyre. "So why don't I join them."

**_REVIEWS_**

**_Sasa Review: AAAAH THE FEELS I FEEL RIGHT NOW… That's all I gotta say about that._**

**_Brookey Review: Just rip out my nonexistent heart why don't you?! This one is really good. _**He H


	4. Sasa (Last story for prompt)

Skulduggery sat in the Bentley alone. Valkyrie has been dead for 2 days. Skulduggery hasn't spoken to anyone and has been alone all day. Skulduggery missed his sidekick. The Bentley was quiet without her in it he would kill for her voice. Her voice was the only thing that made him feel alive. He sighed and started the Bentley. He drove to Valkyries house. Skulduggery watched the reflection as she walked in the house, that was not his Valkyrie, but he needed to hear her voice. He walked out of the Bentley and to the house.

"Reflection." He said quietly. Skulduggery dropped to his knees she turned around but didn't say anything. "SPEAK!" He screamed. The reflection jumped and still said nothing, "I want to hear your voice speak please." Skulduggery pleasant begged to hear her voice. "Are you alright?" She asked. It was the voice he wanted but not from the girl he wanted it from. Skulduggery looked up at the reflection with anger and sadness "Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT?" He paused. "VALKYRIE IS DEAD!" "I'm so-" "I just want to hear her voice but it isn't the same with you, you don't sound anything like the Valkyrie I love." He said walking back to the Bentley.

He sat in the Bentley silently. His hat hung low on his face. He felt as if he had tears to shed. He glanced at the passenger seat, he could still see Valkyrie sitting there looking at him. Her eyes sparkling at him. "What are you up to now?" She smirked. A smile escaped from his skull. He knew Valkyrie was happy when she was with him he loved her and most of all he missed her. She was gone, he had to face that. The only person he loved was gone. It was impossible to feel more depressed than this. He could never forgive himself for losing Valkyrie. He wasn't ready for goodbye. He wasn't ready to never hear her again. He wasn't ready to be alone.

**_Sup readers, so I kinda didn't exactly know what I was doing. But it was supposed to be depressing... I've wrote some depressing stories so yeah... I'm still behind on the books which I should probably work on. But there you go hope you liked it._**

**_{REVIEWS}_**

**_Brookey Review: It was kinda short, but I loved it. It's way better than your first version. This is the one I'd vote for._**

**_Walter Review: Needs more commas. But still a lovely story_**


	5. Sasa (Prompt: Ghanith)

**_Brookey: I'm going to warn everyone right now that these next few stories are being uploaded from my phone. Because my laptop is being emotional and the others didn't either didn't know how it worked or didn't want to. Also Criz isn't going to be part of this anymore due to actually having a life. Kay now back to Sasa. (There probably won't be bolding either) _**

**_Sara_**

**_Valkyrie disappeared minutes ago. Tanith was panicking pacing around. _**

**_ "I have to save Her." She kept saying._**

**_ "You can't." Ghastly said._**

**_ "Watch me." She walked quickly passed ghastly._**

**_ "Tanith she's gone!" Ghastly yelled._**

**_ "I have to save Val." She turned around looking at ghastly._**

**_ " i can't let you." Ghastly said._**

**_ "Why not? We need Valkryie, skulduggery needs Valkryie."_**

**_ Tanith turned around to walk away, ghastly grabbed her wrist spinning her around. _**

**_ "I can't let you go." _**

**_ "Ghastly let go!" She yelled "ghastly let me go!"_**

**_ "I love you too much to let you Tanith."_**

**_ "She needs me! " Tanith tried pulling her arm out of Ghastly's grip._**

**_ "I need you Tanith, we all do." Ghastly said._**

**_ "Ghastly let me go." Tanith said slowly._**

**_ Ghastly spun Tanith close to him grabbing her face with his free hand, kissing her lips. He slowly pulled back looking into her eyes._**

**_ "Stay with me." _**

**_ Taniths eyes filled with tears as she nodded. Ghastly brushed his fingers over her cheeks, Tanith touched his hand on her face. _**

**_ "Kiss me." She whispered her hand still on his. _**

**_ Their lips touched softly. Both of their eyes closed as they kissed. Ghastly pinned taniths back against the nearest wall. Tanith touched ghastly's face, feeling the scars as their tongues touched. Ghastly lifted Tanith her legs wrapped around His waist. Tanith quickly opened her eyes looking at Ghastly as he kissed her tenderly, his eyes were closed. Tanith jumped down off of Ghastly. He looked at her confused, _**

**_ "What's wrong?" He asked._**

**_ "I have to save Val." Tanith said softly._**

**_ "Tanith-" Ghastly was cut off by Tanith running away. "I love you." _**

**_AN: Hey, it's Sasa. Umm I picked this topic to write about and I hoped everyone else enjoyed writing about Ghanith. I still don't know what I'm doing lol but I hope you liked it._**

**_ REVIEWS:_**

**_Brookey: fucking loved it. Oops maybe I shouldn't swear but I'm pumped because it's America day as I write this._**

**_Walter: *gags* ok that's a bit too mushy gushy. Too much kissing. And this isn't Val's story gahdammit_**


	6. Walter (prompt: ghanith)

Bailey

Ghastly wanted her to see him. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. He would visit her on the day of the delivery, right when it arrived. He hoped she would like it. He sighed banging his head on his desk. Six months.

-six months later-

Tanith had just been to the burial of a friend. He was killed by one of his best friends. How could this happen?! Ghastly was one of the most honest, and trustworthy guys she knew, and now he was gone. What would she do without him? She heard a knock at her door. She opened it, to find a delivery man. "Package for a ms. Tanith low?" "That's me." She was handed a cold medium sized package. She opened it up, to find a plastic wrap covered steak cut shaped like a heart, with a hole in the middle. In that hole was a jewelry box, covered in velvet. She laughed, remembering her promise of a date, and his of a steak dinner. She opened up the box, and found a dazzling diamond ring. All of a sudden she started to cry, missing him so much, when she noticed that the box was heavier than she thought. She lifted up the fabric to find a glowing echo stone. She smiled, and turned it on, gazing into the face of the man she had lost. And she had two words for him-"I do"

AN: Hey this is Waltertheflamango. I had to write a ghanith romancy thing. Idk.

REVIEWS:

Sasa: FEELS can't even ya make me not even.

Brookey: I wish it was longer but I liked it. The dazzling diamond ring. I love that part.


	7. Brookey (prompt: ghanith)

Ghanith #2

AN: Okay, so sasa picked this one and it's been killing Walter and I. We don't do romance. But I'm going to try my best. Reason for lateness: 1. Walter and I are having a hard time. 2. I've been busy. 3. We keep forgetting. So sorry. This isn't going to be fluffy or anything. Because that's not how I work. And sasa wasn't specific enough. So it's depressing ghanith. AND BESIDES ITS AMERICA DAY! (I hate America but I'm in a good mood)

Tanith Low walked through the abandoned tailors. She had missed this place while she was gone. It always felt like home to her. It didn't anymore. Not without the smiling face of Ghastly Bespoke.

But he was gone now. Another solider lost in the battle.

She should be at his funeral. She should be dressed in black. She should be saluting the fallen soldier. But instead she was here, dressed in leather.

She'd get into trouble for missing the funeral later, but she had more important things to do at the moment.

Ghastly was a soldier, but that's not who he was. He was a tailor, a tea drinker, a boxer, a friend. Maybe more.

Tanith walked over to the desk that Ghastly used to work on. She remembered where she used to sit. Always there to keep him company while he worked. Tanith ran her hand along the scratches in the wood. Just like scars, she thought.

• • •

"Your such a bore," Tanith snatching the scissors out of Ghastly's hand. "C'mon, let's have some fun."

"Tanith, I need to finish Valkyrie's jacket," Ghastly sighed only half trying to get the scissors back. He grabbed her wrists pulling her close.

"I'm sure Val wouldn't mind if you took a little longer." Tanith murmured their noses touching.

"Mmm, I guess not." Ghastly whispered pulling her closer.

Tanith smiled, moving her lips just inches away from Ghastly's. Then the door was slammed open.

"Ghastly! I need Valkyrie's..." Ghastly and Tanith split apart quickly. "Am I interrupting something?" Skulduggery said slowly.

"Nope, nothing!" Ghastly said. "It's just I'm not quite done with it."

• • •

Tanith smiled at the memory. Harmless flirting, she had said then. But it wasn't so harmless. She had loved him from the start.

She sat in his chair. It still smelled like him. The smell of fabric and tea. She loved that smell. It made her feel safe.

She looked at the desk and all the memories it held until she saw it. Her initials. Engraved into the wood of his desk. Her name. Tanith didn't remember that. He must've done it, she thought. A tear sliding down her cheek.

She didn't bother wiping it away. She didn't need to be strong here. Here she was just Tanith. Not a warrior.

• • •

"Valkyrie and Fletcher should be here any minute now." Ghastly said handing Tanith a cup of tea.

"Do you think we'll be able to save him?" She asked, smiling at Ghastly.

"I think we might have a chance." He said as Tanith took a sip of tea.

"Bloody hell," she said burning her tongue on the hot tea, "That's hot as hell!"

"Sorry, I should've warned you," Ghastly said grabbing an ice cube from the freezer. "Open up."

Tanith opened her mouth wide enough for Ghastly to slip the ice into her mouth. She wiggled her tongue around when the cube touched the burn. Ghastly chuckled, sitting back down.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeth," Tanith said Ghastly chuckled as Tanith removed the cube. "Yes, nurse Bespoke."

• • •

God she missed him. When she came back the first thing she heard was his death. She spent all that time trapped in her head imagining what would happen when she'd come back.

She planned all these cute ways to surprise Ghastly, but it was her who got the surprise. The worst one she'd ever heard. Ghastly Bespoke had died.

Tears flowed freely down her face now, but Tanith paid no attention to them.

She never felt this way about anyone. Tanith never thought she'd feel this way about anyone. She was a party girl. She'd never settle down, that's what she told herself. But that all hanged when she met him.

He didn't like her because of her looks. He didn't immediately start flirting with her. He didn't treat her like an object. She was his friend.

Tanith had loved him from the start. Loved him as a friend in the beginning but it grew into something more. She'd made sure no one hurt him.

• • •

"Your unfortunately going to have a scar from this." Kenspeckle said before leaving the room.

"We should've got you here sooner." Ghastly said looking at the scar on her arm. "Now you have an ugly scar."

"Scars are sexy," Tanith shrugged knowing what Ghastly was getting at. She ran her finger over one of his scars. "You know I dig scars."

• • •

Tanith sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He still had so much to live for. He died thinking he was an ugly freak.

She had worked so hard to get him to see the beauty behind his scars, but he never did. Because she left him.

It was her fault Ghastly was dead. She could've saved him.

Tanith let a sob escape as memories of the two of them began to flood her mind.

Is that all he was now? Just a memory? No, Tanith wouldn't let that happen.

She dropped her head down onto her knees and wept. She'd never see him again. She'd never be able to feel him again. She'd never hear his voice or laugh at him as he ran around the shop, arms full of fabric. Because he was gone. Forever.

REVIEWS:

Walter: I cried. That means it was well written enough to cause severe emotions

Sasa: Brookes was beautiful like OMG.


End file.
